The Way Of Invisibility
The Way Of Invisibility is the seventh episode of Season 1 and the seventh episode of the series. Previously: Darkness On The Edge Of Town Next: Fallen Angle Plot In Oroku Saki's palace, Hun tells Saki about the "turtle costume wearing freaks". Saki is angry for the Turtles have foiled his plans too many times. He accuses Hun and Baxter Stockman of screwing up and allowing the mutants to ruin things. The angry leader orders the pair of underlings to cooperate for a change to find and, possibly, destroy the mutants. Meanwhile, Master Splinter is teaching the TMNT a lesson about the “Way of Invisibility”. The training session isn’t going too well when Casey Jones arrives at the lair unexpectedly (and uninvited), causing things to go from bad to worse as Jones becomes the annoying guest because who won’t leave. However, Casey did come for a reason, to show the Turtles pictures of the graffiti going up all over the city that threatens the Turtles. Casey wants Raphael and the others to go topside and teach these disrespectful taggers a lesson, but the ninjas smell a trap and tell Jones the bad graffiti isn’t worth troubling about. The TMNT return to their training training as Casey kicks back, showing no sign that he intends to leave anytime soon. Eventually, Master Splinter has Raphael bring Casey up to the surface while the others continue their training lesson. When Casey and Raphael get up to the surface, they happen upon several Purple Dragons spray-painting more graffiti. Casey and Raphael easily defeat the three Dragons, but suddenly reinforcements arrive - Baxter Stockman's Foot Tech Ninjas - and they have the power of invisibility! Raphael correctly deduces that these bad guys are wearing cloaking devices that make them invisible to the naked eye. Both Raphael and Casey are knocked out. The Foot Tech Ninjas take Raphael, but leave Casey to the Purple Dragons to deal with. When Raphael comes to, he discovers that he's strapped to an examination table, surrounded by probes and other medical equipment, in some sort of lab. Hun and Stockman are observing him. Seeing Raphael gain consciousness, Hun begins to question him, while Stockman stays in the background waiting for his chance to dissect this strange creature. In the meantime, Casey escapes the Dragons and returns to the lair and explains what happened to Raphael. While the tale of invisible ninjas is a little hard to swallow, there is no denying that Raphael has been kidnapped, so the crew heads out to find their missing brother by using the transponder in his Shell-Cell to track him. Don hands out his new "TurtleVision" goggles, which should allow them to at least see thermal images of the invisible ninjas. As the guys are heading out in search of Raphael, he quite unexpectedly and easily manages to escape. When the fugitive Turtle climbs the stairs from the lab, he discovers that he's on a yacht in the middle of the Hudson River. No problem, since Turtles are amphibious! Raphael jumps off the ship and swims to shore. Watching his escape are Hun and Stockman. It turns out that the escape has all been prearranged in the hopes that Raphael will lead the Foot Tech Ninjas to the rest of the mutants. Stockman explains to Hun that his invisible soldiers will follow Raphael without him even knowing he is being trailed. Raphael and the others meet up in the sewer tunnels far from the lair, and assume all is well until suddenly they are under attack from invisible forces. Don instructs everyone to put on their TurtleVision goggles and, viola, they are able to see thermal images of the Foot Tech Ninjas. With the odds now evened, the TMNT and Casey are able to defeat the Foot and return home to the security of their lair. Hun and Stockman are now left to deal with Saki’s wrath one more time due to another botched mission. However, based on his brief period of interrogation, Hun tells Saki that he does not believe the mutants know anything about Saki, The Foot, or Saki’s enemies, The Guardians. A Guardian spy reports to a trio of odd individuals that the strange Turtle creatures are apparently not aligned with Saki, at least not yet. The trio tells the spy to learn all he can about these creatures, and they will wait for more information before taking any action against them. Character Debuts *Foot Tech Ninjas *Guardians *Utrom Council Trivia *When Casey turns on the T.V. the Turtles layer, you can hear a famous Chinese (Mandarin) News in the background. (CCTV or another famous Chinese News Station) *Casey makes a reference to Star Trek when he says, "Cloaking device? What are they, Klingons?" *Baxter Stockman`s first punishment is shown. (Hun clawed his left eye out.) *This is the episode where Casey sees the lair and meets Master Splinter for the first time. *First appearance of one of The Guardians and Ch'rell's long-time enemies. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that air in 2003 Category:The Show